


90s Throwback Christmas Jam!

by bruhstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Concerts, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhstrider/pseuds/bruhstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring: </p>
<p>- John's band, Pepsi-Cola Communism, performing their hit song "Do the Windy Thing"<br/>- Backup vocals provided by the Golden Gals<br/>- Jake and Dirk as "something like the Rockettes, but really not"</p>
            </blockquote>





	90s Throwback Christmas Jam!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genten/gifts).



> (A very important detail has been added to Jane's waist!)


End file.
